Globally, the lack of clean water poses a significant problem; however, this problem can begin to be solved by frequent analysis of the quality of water. The present invention is a novel solution to all current water quality testing needs and an improvement over current testing devices and methods. Traditional methods include hand-held meters, data logging machines, or the process of collecting samples and testing them in a lab. The limitations of these traditional methods are discussed below.
Hand-Held Sensors: Hand held sensors are portable sensory devices that only can test for a limited number of chemicals per device. They must be calibrated before each use. They can be fairly inexpensive (depending on the chemical being tested by the sensor). The price for such sensors can range from $20.00 to well over $1,000.00. These sensors are good for simple at-home tests and, for more expensive sensors, can be used for more advanced testing in a laboratory or clinical testing. Stated differently, a user can pick a sensor that best suits the user's needs, but such sensors can become expensive. Moreover, these sensors are extremely inconvenient to use it for testing in field settings, and they are not able to access hard-to reach parts of waterways.
Data Logging Machine: Data logging machines are complex box-like machines that sit in the banks of rivers, creeks, lakes, etc. For a long period of time, they remain in the water and gather huge amounts of data. The data logging machines can test for several chemicals and do not have a time limit on how long they can sit in the water. These machines are very expensive, as prices normally run in the thousands of dollars (depending on the quality of the machine). Such machines are appropriate for water-quality inspectors looking to gather data for a particular case or inquiry, or for scientists using the data for scientific research. It is not an appropriate device for household tests and is out of the price range for most people.
Collection and Analysis of Samples: Collecting samples from each waterway and taking the samples back to a lab for analysis (whether by the user or a third party scientist or technician) can be a long and inconvenient process. For water-quality inspectors who have to do this process on a weekly-basis, it is inconvenient and can take up to a week long. While this process is relatively inexpensive (depending on access to a lab or lab resources), it can be even more time-consuming for at-home users to go through such a long process.
The Aquabot of the present invention is positive improvement and solution to these three traditional methods because the Aquabot incorporates the positive aspects of each, and Aquabot can be utilized by a wide variety of users. Aquabot can provide accurate data on several water quality parameters in a convenient and efficient way. Further, Aquabot can be used by both scientists and citizens.